The Darkening Sky and the Full Moon
by twightlight96
Summary: Sora has lost his way and now wanders the worlds alone. No one knows why. 9 years later he traverses to a new world and an unlikely set of events lead to a whole new adventure as the final clash against Organization 13 draws near. My take on the future KH3 which I don't own. I figured I'd give you guys who my new members are in C2. But anyway please review! c;
1. Chapter 1 What is going on?

**I give up on the first theme. Hope you guys will at least still review. c:**

* * *

He was the one to open the door to the light yet he could not help himself. No one had even thought he could falter and fall to darkness. Yet he fall he did and then

fled from the friends he held dear and follow endless paths across worlds without feeling anything. They never knew what happened but his friends did not give up and

followed faithfully to help him recover his lost light.

* * *

Xemnas sat quietly in a massive throne chamber that was completely white and decorated. All around him were twelve seats each seated with his true organization. After

the destruction of The World that Never Was, he had been destroyed but managed to be reborn and sought the real members to help destroy the welders of light. He had

already successfully broken apart their ranks with the power of his formidable organization with each member more deadly than the last.

''How much time until it is too late for them to stop us?'' he asked aloud turning to the cloaked figure in the seat marked VII.

''Don't worry master. The deal's deadline is almost up just one month left and all will bow to our might.'' said the nobody as she removed her hood revealing a dark-haired

woman with dark eyes and a light skin color.

''Excellent Victoria and any changes to our plans Alexia?'' said Xemnas as he wickedly smiled and turned towards the nobody in XI.

''No, his heart is as cold as the farthest reaches of the universe unless a miracle happens it is already over.'' said the blond girl with blue eyes laughingly at the thought of

how easy the plan was going.

''That boy has had too many miracles already. I will not let my guard down until the ten years are over.'' said a dark-skinned nobody at seat IX with a look of pure

calculations thought in his brown eyes.

''We shall see soon enough.'' said number V as her red hair flew down with an aggressive whoosh at the thought of everything falling apart.

''Yes, we shall indeed see Taria. For now let's make sure everything keeps running smoothly. That means get back to watching him Alexia.'' Xemnas said without any feeling.

''I will move like the shadow and spy on our old friend.'' she said before disappearing in dark smoke.

''By the way, I'm curious as to why you gave him a time limit rather than sealing his heart right away Victoria?'' asked Xemnas the question bothering him for 9 years.

''Because he wasn't sure at the time, if I rushed he may not have agreed as he had only just turned into that rare form.'' she said simply.

''Very well. Now then let's get back to work. Soon Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade will be ours.''

* * *

Sora jumped up and began running across a field with the speed of lightning. He had heard their presence again and that meant he had to move on. He continued running

down a winding road until he stopped and held out the keyblade making a door appear. In the distance, he heard their footsteps as they ran to catch him futilely once again.

However, after he passed through the gate he felt something off; they tricked him and he felt magic binding his powers before the keyblade vanished as he stumbled into

the new world. The world was a massive school surrounded by groves and sets of fountains, gardens, and aqueducts. He fell into a courtyard adorned with several carved

stone structures but found few plants. Instead, all around was tons of water flowing in streams, waterfalls, and even towards the castle through a complex device using

capillary action to force water flow up into the upper levels of the school.

''What just happened?'' he said emotionless at the thought of how he was caught.

''Simple, I bound your powers so you would stop moving from world to world and locked the keyblade in an impenetrable chest that can only be released by me.'' said a calm

voice from behind.

Sora turned and saw a tall woman dressed in a black cloak that shined like the stars in the afternoon light. She had light brown hair and oddly amber eyes that glowed with

a slightly eerie light. However, despite the calm voice she made no move towards Sora as though feeling something dark.

''Who are you and why would you do that.'' Sora said with a bit of bite in it but no real emotion.

''My name is Lady Festora Devonshire,the headmistress of the Magic school. This school has taught all witches, warlocks, and wizards who ever existed to use their powers.

As to why I trapped you here, I was asked by Yen Sid to stop you and keep you in one place.'' said Festora calmly.

''Why should he care what I do?''

''Because all your friends are worried about you! Donald and Goofy have chased you trying to understand what made you close your heart's door all those years ago and

haven't caught you yet. They figure it will be easier to help you if you stay-''

''Who says I need help? I'm fine just the way I am. It's a Relief not to feel anything.''

''Yes, I suppose you would feel that way but we need you to help us save the worlds from eternal darkness. And the only way to do that was to keep you still long enough to

try breaking through that barrier to reach your heart.''

''Good luck. No one has even affected me I already have my guard up against anyone I know and all strangers I meet are terrified of the darkness they feel around me.''

''Still they want to try and you can't leave anyways so get used to it. I've made a room for you. It's in the Aqous Sleeping Quarters just south of this courtyard on the lower

northern most rooms. I hope you enjoy your stay here and if you need anything ask the teachers.'' she said but before Sora could give a nasty response she flashed a bright

light that hurt his eyes and vanished.

''Fine, whatever.'' he said cooly without a single emotion in his eyes.

Sora walked calmly towards the arching doors and opened them and walked in. The whole corridor instantly caught his eye as holding a strong theme of water. The drapes

and curtain hanging all over were the same shade of blue as his eyes and all the decorations were decorated with beaches, rivers, snow, and other water related images.

The paintings that hung on the walls each held a man or woman wearing blue silk and each held a sparkling silver bow that appeared to be a powerful weapon. He walked on

reading the silver letters next to each door: training course, classroom 001-020, pool, sewing class, practical water magic class, library, sleeping quarters female, sleeping

quarters male.

He stopped at this door and open into a huge room. In it were chairs, tables, paintings, more decorations, and some students chatting in the corner. The end of the room

lead to a corridor that had doors leading to rooms going down for several rows and peeking inside Sora saw at least 10-15 bunk-beds in each room. As he passed students,

he could tell they were avoiding him and could sense the darkness around his heart. He could see they felt a chill in his presence.

''Hey, where do I sleep?'' he asked after passing nearly 12 rows.

''L-last door on the left.'' said one student nervously.

Sora followed the hallway to the end just 20 rows further and entered the last door on the left. The room had dust everywhere but he ignored it. The room hadn't been used

in years with a few cobwebs and lots of dust on all the lamps. The room had a look about it that made the blue look faded mostly due to the curtains having never moved in

a while. He found a note on the only bed that had been cleaned recently saying, ''_Sorry about the mess, haven't needed to use this guest room in a while. Headmistress _

_though it would suit better if you and the students didn't have to share plus the room gets little light being underneath the halls of Shadow in the upper floors making you _

_feel more at home. Breakfast is at 6:00 through 8:00 in the dinning halls just through the Northern main stairs. They are locked most of the time so don't try sneaking up _

_and scaring the students up there! If you need anything just ask. -Signed Irene Florence, Aqueous House-cleaner._

After reading, Sora opened the curtains which let in a dull light that allowed him to see an old clock with the time 12:00 AM shown with its ornate hands. He laid on his bed

and relaxed since he didn't need nor feel like sleeping and waited patiently until breakfast came.

* * *

**First theme is over. I'm not going to wait until I'm 65 or something before someone gives me an idea. Sure I sound impatient but who cares.**

**I'll give the second one eventually but please at least try to review.**

**Oh right. The first picture is supposed to be Luna so you can see kinda what she looks like. This new one with purple hair is one of the Organization members. **

**However, the only way to find out is to read the latest chapter. c:**


	2. Chapter 2 The New World

**Organization Members:I Master Xehanort,II Xemnas,III Ansem,IV Braig,V Taria,VI Isabella,VII Victoria,VIII Isa,IX Helena,X Terra-Xehanort, XI Alexia, XII Young Xehanort, XIII Richard**

**I said I would give their names so there though which one is which?**

* * *

Sora jolted up when the clock as well as fifty others all rang out at 5:50 AM and heard all the male students hurry up and get dressed. He got up and walked out into the

end of the line of students all dressed in blue cloaks and headed out into the huge entrance room before heading down the passage just south. They moved rather quickly to

his suprise considering they just woke up and were such a large crowd despite having two hours to leave. He came into the large room and sat down waiting patiently for

the others to pass by. He then noticed a large notice board that was to remind students of the scedule.

5:50 Wake up and get dressed

6:00 to 8:00 Breakfast and any morning showers(choose your own time to bathe) also time for first prayer for Jewish students

8:00 to 11:30 Morning Classes; see class shedule for times vary from class to class

11:30 to 1:00 Lunch and any afternoon showers and time for second prayer for Jewish students

1:00 to 5:00 Afternoon Classes

5:00 to 6:30 Dinner and time for final prayer for Jewish students

6:30 to 9:00 freetime

Cherfew is at 9:00 first year, 9:30 second year, 10:00 third year, 12:00 for fourth year(5th and 6th if taking advaced classes for specilized degree for magic)

School week varies on students and their beliefs so days offs vary from Friday, Saturday or Sunday any other day than your shedule states is a day off is a school day.

Prayer for Muslim students is standardized in school to the following due to this world's daytime and nighttime rules being the same year-round: 5:15Am, 8:45AM, 12:30PM,

5:50PM, 11:00PM prayer is the only exception to the curfew as well as temporarily excused from classes and immediately after it must students return to their sleeping

quarters or class: see the Mosque keeper for Silat times on Friday.

Sora stopped reading and was instantly confused by the words ''Jewish and Muslim'' what did that mean? He then noticed most of the students had left and got out of the

comfortable reading chair and walked out heading through the doorway and to his left heading south a bit farther past the a door marked ''Sub-headmaster of Water witch

wing of school Kira Hung and entered through massive wooden doors with strange writing on it(Latin) and walked into a massive room. The doorway lead to the left half of a

staircase leading upstairs with two branches up there and a balcony overhead leading to a room above the one ahead. The most stricking part was the dramatic scenery

change with the side he was on blue and indigo decorated with images of coastlines, battles, and people he didn't recognize along with flowing water. The other side of the

lower floor was yellow and brown with pictures of mountains, plants, animals, farming and other earth themed decorations all along the wall with a wooded door decorated

with more writing he didn't recognize(Madrian/Chinese). The other side also had tall plants growing of every kind. The lower floor also had pillars decorated on either side

respectively with vines and flowers and waves and ships.

The upper floor was even more dramatically different on both sides. The side above Sora had a much more lightfelt feel with it's pure white and silver painted images of

peace, light, serenity, and other themes of light. The other side had just the opposite with colors of purple and black depicting war, justice, night, shadows, and themes of

darkness and shadow. The doorways were closed and locked along with more strange writing with two different branches of writing one on the bright door(Arabic) and one

the dark cool door(English) which he could read said, ''_Here lies the halls dedicated to the tribe of shadow and the lord of shadow, Afternoon._'' However before he could

inspect the upper floor, a voice echoed across the hall. A middle aged woman with dark hair and very slanted eyes came up and spoke with a strange accent.

''Welcome. I suspect you are Sora and have settled in. I am one of the six vice headmasters of this school for the witches, warlocks, and wizards of tommorow: Kira Hung.''

''Yeah and I care why?''

''Because you have to sit as my guest at the teacher's table for the lower wings of the school as you're not a student plus I'm in charge of you as the headmistress has more

important matters to attend to than keep an eye on you.''

''You wouldn't have to if you people would leave me alone!'' he said with a false hint of irritation.

''Yeah well I don't have the power to let you leave so tough coconuts. You can leave as soon as you release your heart from its binds.''

''Not gonna happen.''

''Well then, we're going to be here a long time. So follow me into the lower Great Dinning Hall.'' she said and without another word walked calmly over to the huge doors on

the end and opened into the dinning hall.

Sora followed her in and looked at a room eched entirely with pictures of different people and battles that looked like they told the history of decades everywhere on the

walls and even around the windows set evenly on both ends with 7 tables between each with students sitting at every one. Some wore cloaks of fine blue colors with the

younger ones wearing sky blue ones and the eldest wearing Saphire blue ones. The rest were wearing cloaks of yellow and brown with the youngest of the them wearing the

brown and the elder of them wearing bright yellow. The cloaks also were different in their styles for the men where the men's had no hood and were wrapped around their

necks in a medieval manner. The women's were longer than the men's and had hoods generally amongst them and all were clasped at their necks either tied with two end or

a button/brooch held. Most of the blue ones wore longer more winter cloaks and clothes where the yellow/brown were more for spring.

''Follow me.'' said Kira as she led him to the front table and he heards wispers among the students as he passed quietly.

Kira lead him to an empty seat next to the center of the table with teachers sitting on either side. He sat down next to her and by magic food appeared on their plates.

''If you want more just say more please to the plate, otherwise dig in.'' she said before both began eating. When they finished, it was nearly 8:00.

Kira got up and made a loud moise to silence the noisy room then spoke.

''I hope everyone enjoyed your meals and I would like to say two announcments before you head to class. I'm pleased to hear our wing had the top grades this quarter for

the third time in the row.''

The kids all began clapping with joy before she silenced them again.

''So my first announcment is that in two weeks we have a dance to celebrate as a reward for your great efforts. Please be sure to behave as the last one the Fire wing nearly

burned down the ballroom to show your maturity compared to them.'' she said with a large booming approval with the crowd and a sound of agreement to behave before

she spoke again.

''And second we have a quest, Sora.'' she said while jeasturing towards him with murmers about him causing him to feel a tiny hint of anger. ''Quiet please. Now I hope you

all give a warm treatment and show him respect even if he comes into class unexpectedly and don't you dare treat him poorly or ElSE!'' she said with force that made

everyone except Sora flinch.

''That is all. Your now dismissed to class. Enjoy you day.'' she said as the bell rang and then spoke to Sora. ''You will be spending time with Mrs. Rustle in Classroom 050.

It's in the hall across from my room at the very end. You will be there all day except lunch and dinner then you can do as you please but you are forbidden to enter any area

not belonging to the Water Wing of the schooll.''

''Whatever.'' he said as he began walking towards the class thinking it would be a boring day.

However when he walked into the Northern staircase room, he was hit by an owl. It clawed his face with scratch marks that left deep cuts. He was used to pain though and

couldn't even feel it. The owl scratching him did't faze him but what did was a young woman came up to him. She pulled out a rag and poured a liquid on it that smelled of

herbs and an emerald green.

''Are you all right? Selene should keep better watch on that bird.'' she said before applying the medicine to his face which stung instantly.

''Ouch!'' he said since the last time he used medicine was nearly 9 years ago.

''Sorry about that.'' she said.

After applying the medicine, Sora took a good look at her. She was his height exactly with pale skin. Her hair was flung down her back in a simple yet strangely elegant way.

Her eyes were a deep green with sympathy and kindness but also a shyness Sora hadn't seen. She wore a long black shirt with a long black skirt that ran past her knees.

Her cloak was a darker blue but lighter than the Saphire colored ones that was tied around her neck beautifully but was totally different in the aspect it was a lace one that

went to feet. Her shoes were simple black ones that were made for walking. After relizing he didn't know her, he immediatly tried to guard himself against her but it was too

late.

''That wasn't neccisary, I don't need anyone's help.'' he said coldly.

''I was trying to be friendly besides I don't need a thank you. I did it out of kindness.'' she said in a soft sort of enchanting voice.

''Whatever. But can you feel or understand exacly what I am?''

''Yes, you are Sora but I'm not like the others I'm not afraid of someone who is different.''

''Well, I guess thank you.'' he said after realizing she wasn't like anyone he ever met before if she could stand being near him and the darkness around his heart.

''No problem. I better get going.'' she said as she started running off with the others.

''Wait, what's your name?'' he asked curiously.

''It's Luna. I'll see you 'round.'' she said before dissapearing into the crowd and inside Sora he felt a small part of himself soften from the encounter.


	3. Chapter 3 Drastic Measures

A meeting was being held in Xehanort's room among the leading seven. They were named this because the lower six neither knew their real names nor did they know most

of them were his incarnations with pieces of his heart given to most of the nobodies. These six nobodies were off branch creations from dark people who became nobodies

and he gathered together for the purpose of gaining Kingdom Hearts. Only one nobody had joined and was not an incarnation but had been used for their plan.

''So how has the progress been spying on those wretched wielders of light?'' asked Xehanort when they were all there.

''Same as always, they keep acting like headless chickens without Sora or the keyblade, my sweet.'' said Taria.

''Excelent Taria. Now on to the matter of the grand scheme. Everything still running smoothly Isa?''

''Of course my leige, the preperations to turn Sora into the last incarnation are complete.''

''Why must we turn Sora? I still don't understand old man why that brat is still breathing after all the trouble he caused.'' asked Braig but with careful thought to not upset

his master.

''Because I found an ancient prophecy when I first visited Radient Gardens long ago.'' said Taria shocking Braig and Isa but not Xehanort(young and the master), Xemnas, or

Ansem. ''The prophecy stated thirteen darkness will do battle with seven light each with certain qualities. One who is a youthful scholar(Young Xehanort). One who sought

the lost light(Master Xehanort). One who was vanquished in the light(Ansem). One who united those who don't exist(Xemnas). One who fell in love with the darkness(Taria).

One who followed his master to his end(Braig). One who was right handed to the darkness(Isa). One who holds no fear(Alexia). One who belives justice above everything.

One who hates and yet loves everything. One who held destiny in their hands. One who can not see who they really are and is as cold as ice.''

''What does this have to do with So-'' Braig began before she turned and gave him a look that made him relize she wasn't done.

''That was the first twelve dipicting the incarnations we already have. The last is One youth who wields the keyblade and who accepts darkness.''

''Now you know why only Sora can fit the last line because he is the only keyblade wielder left who accepts darkness and is unprotected from it so long as he never becomes

a keyblade master.'' said Xehanort calmly.

''And I will see to it personally that Master Yen Sid and any other keyblade masters fall leaving Sora completely vunerable.'' said Taria. ''Shall I go and remove that wizard

before it's too late?''

''Yes, go and make sure he is completely obliterated.'' as Xehanort finished Taria left through a portal of darkness just before another one opened and Alexia came running

in.

''Master, I'm sorry to intrude but an emergancy has just happened!'' she cried.

''What has happened?''

''I don't know how but the seal on Sora's heart weakened just a bit not too long ago.''

''What!?'' he screamed with rage at the news.

''Yes, not only is he apparently starting to feel but I discovered he was trapped in the world of the magic academy. It will be difficult for us to act with stealth so long as he is

in that world.''

''How shall we remedy this situation? The boy must not reconnect with his heart or else all may be lost.'' said Ansem.

''We have to figure out what caused it in the first place.'' said Xemnas.

''Alexia, I ask you to spy as much as possible on the boy and eliminate any chances of his heart releasing his feelings.'' Xehanort said with a dangerous look.

''As you wish master, I will deal with it personally. Those witches don't scare me.'' said Alexia.

''You should...'' murmered young Xehanort as she left in a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

It was after dinner when Sora began walking the halls of the school. He noticed rather annoyingly all doors to the upper wings and the other lower wing where shut tight.

You couldn't open them not even with a tank they were that tough. He was curious as to how they varied from the wing he was allowed in. Sora could have access to those

wings if he had the keyblade then again if he had it he wouldn't be here. His thoughts were interrupted when he walked out into another courtyard. It did have water

running as streams all around like the other but he also saw shields, swords, flags, gargoyles, architecture, and various other foreign things to him decorating the courtyard.

He also saw ornate stairs leading to floors above and the school was larger than he first saw from the outer courtyards of the school. The upper floors and towers gleamed

with light he knew was fire. He then noticed in this courtyard were raised platforms with telescopes to look out at the stars. That is when he noticed he wasn't alone and that

Luna was using a telescope to stare out into the cosmos in the fading dusk light which caused special glowing balls to burst with a comforting white light.

''What are you doing here?'' Sora asked with a little bite to make it out like he had a problem with it.

''There is a meteor shower tonight and I was planning on watching it with my telescope. If you want, you can join me.'' she said coolly looking through the telescope to

check for clarity

''And why would I?''

''I don't know, maybe you like astronomy.''

''Huh?''

''The study of space, sorry if my words seem weird to you. Most of the students here like me come from a very twisted world.'' she said as she looked up and looked

apologetic towards Sora.

''Your words are nothing compared to how odd all this architecture and design look, where is it from?''

''Since most of the builders of this school were from my world, the wings were made to fit the designs of the six large regions of our world that humans have inhabited. Our

wing is based off the designs and culture of the region called Europe.''

''Oh, is that so…..'' Sora said before the though crossed him mind that he was having an ordinary conversation for the first time in years and that he was unable to

understand.

''Is something wrong?''

''How come you can stand being close to me?''

''You mean because of the darkness? I don't know, maybe because I believe that no matter how shadowy it may seem that the shadow comes from a light just as strong.''

she said with a slight smile and thoughtful gaze.

''You must have a lot of friends with that kind of belief.''

''No not really. I don't talk to many people since I fear they will turn around and make fun of me and my ways. I'm much more old fashioned than they are.;;

''Really?''

''Yes, high school is a jungle and I'm the chameleon I blend well and people fail to notice to me thus I'm more of a shadow than most.'' said Luna just before the first

meteors began to fall.

''Wow, those look amazing.'' said Sora.

''Yes, they do and the view is better from the telescopes, want to come up and see?'' she asked with a happy note and Sora nodded yes and climbed up.

They spent hours watching the meteor shower. Both of them smiled and Sora even chuckled a bit as his heart softened further while watching the shooting stars. Eventually

Luna looked at her watch and saw the time.

''Aw nuts, looks like it's curfew for me.'' she got up and smiled at Sora. ''I enjoyed spending time with you. It's more fun watching the stars with someone. I'll see you

'round. Night.''

''Night.'' he called back as Luna hurried to her dormitories and off to bed. However as she left, she had the odd feeling someone was watching making her shiver.

* * *

Mysterious Tower:

Master Yen Sid was thinking silently at his desk when he heard a large rapping at the door.

''Enter.'' he said before a young red headed man came in with a look of fear.

''Master Yen Sid, heartless and nobodies are everywhere in the lower floors. The bottom floor is filled with them. It's taken everything me and the three good faries could to

keep them at bay.''

''What?! Why would Xehanort be so foolish as to attack us head strong? We must keep the tower maintained as our numbers have decreased immensely and our strongholds

have dwindled.''

''So true but it is not my beloved who is attacking this wretched tower but moa.'' said a voice before a blast of hot light shot at Yen Sid but he vanished and reappeared a

distance away a second faster than the light did.

''Who are you?'' cried Lea as his fiery shuriken keyblade shot out in a second.

''You ask I shall answer.'' said Taria bowing and smiling wickedly. ''I am the mistress of mirrors, the lady of illusions Taria member five of organization 13.''

''Well, I guess you guys finally decided to come here well I am Lea, got it memorized?''

''I'll be sure to put it on your tombstone fool!'' she said before a fight ensued.

Lea shot fire at Taria, Yen Sid used various magic attacks and Taria dodged each easily despite the closed space. Then Lea saw an opening and lunged the keyblade at Taria

but to his shock her hand grabbed it easily but the left one….

''Ahhh.'' he said as the blade slashed at him and he got on his knees.

Yen Sid distracted an instant by Lea's cry then was blasted by a powerful light ball that knocked him to the floor. Mirrors shot out of nowhere and then the wizard watched in

horror as Lea dissolved into light and was sucked into the mirror. The other one was getting ready to aim for him.

''Lea. What did you do to him?''

''I stole his heart and soul and locked them away forever. And you are next you foolish old wizard.''

''But why, what is your plan foul witch.''

''To gain the x-blade with my beloved but to do that we need someone who wields a keyblade and is nigh a master.'' she said and Yen Sid looked aghast with horror.

''No that means..''

''Yes, too bad you'll not be around to see the new world!'' she said before Yen Sid too faded into a mirror and was trapped. Then, the world fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Going Ons

**Okay, how hard is it to review? I know people are reading this so tell me what you think or just give me a world for the story.**

* * *

Luna had just returned to her room and saw all of her roommates were quietly asleep. She undressed and changed into her nightgown which was made of lace and

shimmered down to her knees with a bit of sparkle to look like the night sky itself. After changing, she went over to the window and took one last look at the stars

before bed. She had always secretly wanted to travel to far off lands and help the innocents in those distant worlds. However, she noticed something odd.

''That's weird the star Alpha Capricornia is glowing weirdly tonight.'' she thought to herself before she then saw with horror as it blinked out. ''Oh! A world just fell into

darkness but whose world and are they alright?''

Luna pondered a minute and decided to tell the headmistress first thing in the morning. She crawled into her bed and fell into a rather uneasy deep sleep….

* * *

**Station of Awaking:**

Luna fell down, down and farther down. She didn't even know if she was awake, where she was, or if she was really falling. At least until, she landed rather hard onto

a giant glass platform.

''Ow, that is going to leave a mark.'' she said to the emptiness around her.

She then noticed the glass platform was like the stained glass she saw in her world adorning castles and churches across Europe. The strange thing was the large

platform had an exact replica of herself sleeping in her world attire only in blue. She then noticed with a shock that she was wearing it now. It was her typical set of an

elegant black sweater over a simple black undershirt with a black skirt falling down to her feet and decorated with simple little waves of silver shining in the dull light

below. However, the clothes she was wearing looked like it except it was the same watery blue as the one on the glass platform. Then her attention turned back to

the platform and noticed near her head were images of few of her friends and even one of Sora all in an indigo color that made up the rest of the platform. The edge

also had round images with a crescent moon and a star inside where the rest of the moon would be. It looked just like the one that was on her blankets since she was

a child.

''Okay, how did I get here and why did I change clothes and why is there images of things I remember and what the HECK IS GOING ON!'' she cried out in confusion.

''Greetings lady of the water.'' said a disembodied voice that spooked her.

''What? Who are you and where are you?'' said Luna moving trying desperately to see the invisible person.

''That is none of your concern. Now then power sleeps within you and if you give it form it will lend you strength so choose one power to obtain.'' as the voice echoed

three pedestals appeared each with a different weapon: a rod, a sword, and a shield.

''Uh, what the heck is going on!? And why do I need to choose''

''Oh just shut up and choose. Your more questioning than the others were when they came.''

''Alright, I'll pick one even though I must be the only sane one to question whatever this is.'' said Luna before she thought for a moment and then walked up to the

shield and picked it up.

''You choose the power of the guardian? Wow, your weird and the first even Sora choose the power of strength, uh never mind.''

''Sora was here once? And by the way I'm witch i.e. a guardian plus more strategic so that's why.''

''Oh. And yes Sora like you came here now you must choose one power to give up.''

Luna walked over to the sword and said, ''Since I'm a witch, I'll give up the power of strength.''

''You sure?'' Luna nodded. ''As you wish, now then don't be afraid as long as your light stays strong it will guide you to righteousness. Now your journey can begin

head through the door but once you do there is no turning back.'' as it spoke a door appeared.

''Very well. I don't really have a choice.'' said Luna as she walked over and opened the door.

She walked in brandishing her shield ready for anything. The door led to another platform like the first only red that had a stained glass path leading upwards to more.

As she moved forward, a black sort of shadow appeared out of nowhere.

''Okay, uh what the heck is that thing?!''

''A heartless, one of the most common and dangerous enimies in the worlds, although, this is a shadow one of the weakest ones that even you can beat.'' said the

voice.

''Really? You are going to say it like that? Thanks for the lack of confidence.''

''No problem.''

Luna rolled her eyes before she brandished the shield towards the heartless. She then waited until one attacked and struck it hard with the shield before she

summoned water from nowhere and struck the heartless. The heartless vanished instantly in a puff of smoke.

''Bravo. Your doing better than some now head through the next door and may light guide you.''

Luna decided to stay silent and began climbing the stairwell. She fought against the heartless with the shield with elegant timing and strategy. She rarely fought with

brute force but would if necessary. She climbed up onto a green pillar with the same picture and then further up to a very pale blue one with a door on the far end. She

walked towards it before a barrier of sorts blocked the path forward and back. Several heartless showed up and began attacking. However, Luna dodged all the

attacks and beat them back quickly and easily. After blasting lightning, the rest were vanquished and the doorway unblocked. She moved into the next room. This room

was made of the same glass as the previous except purple.

''Okay now what?''

All of a sudden white dancing sort of creatures showed up and moved cautiously around her. She readied her shield and attacked. She couldn't even touch them but

she wasn't through. She urged the wind and struck wind blows at each stunning them then striking with the shield and a combination of her water slashes till one by

one the enemy fell.

''What are these things?''

''Nobodies, creatures that don't exist and are another main enemy.''

''Uh, then how are they even here?'' said Luna dodging another attack.

''Why do you keep asking stupid questions?''

''Because this makes no sense to someone who is considered normal in my world!'' said Luna after finishing the last Nobody.

''No matter, you have proven yourself may your light guide the way to a new day.''

''Huh?'' said Luna before she felt weird and then woke up to the sound of the alarm for school.

''Was that real or not? What is going on?'' she thought before getting nervously ready for class.

* * *

Luna's day was just like any other with honestly nothing different. That was except when randomly Sora sat down and ate dinner with her at her table. He didn't

speak nor she but they made quick glances when the other wasn't looking. Luna had nearly forgotten about her thoughts from the other day until she bumped into the

headmistress after dinner.

''Oh, so sorry headmistress.'' Luna said before remembering what happened yesterday.

''Quite alright, my dear. I should watch were I am going, too.'' said lady Festora before starting to walk away.

''Oh, wait before I forget. Something strange happened last night, I saw Alpha Capricornia blink out last night!''

''What?!'' said Festora opened mouthed. She knew exactly which star represented what world and she knew whose world that was.

''Yeah, it was really strange.''

''I have to go now and report to King Mickey now.'' Festora mumbled to herself.

''Who?''

''Never mind, I hope that is all?''

''Yeah, I think so…..''

''Alright, excuse me.'' Festora then turned and quickly walked up the stairs heading for the locked door, opened it, and went inside before it closed.

''Okay…. I hope this week isn't as crazy as it has been.

True to what Luna said the rest of the week went rather uneventful unless you include ordinary conversations and sharing meals together eventful…

Meanwhile at Disney Castle:

Lady Festora ran hurriedly down corridor after corridor to find king Mickey when she ran literally into Donald and Goofy.

''Ow.'' she said.

''What was that for?! Donald irately at Festora.

''Look I'm sorry but I have to see the king right away.''

''What's the problem uh….''

''Festora, I think it would just be better for me to tell you all at once.''

''Alright, Feslina uh Ferona, uh…''

''Festora! We'll be glad to take you to him but first Get offa me!''

''Oh, sorry!'' said Goofy and Festora at the same time.

Once they all got up and settled down a bit they headed straight for the throne room where sure enough King Mickey was talking to Minnie.

''King Mickey, this lady came to see you ,your majesty.'' Donald said before all three of them bowed as Mickey turned to them.

''King Mickey, I have urgent and dreadful news. I'm afraid your master's world has fallen into darkness.'' everyone gasped at this.

''What?!'' they cried.

''Yes, I only found out just today. Yen Sid mentioned you before Mickey so I thought best to tell you.''

''Oh gosh, this can't be good.'' said Mickey.

''I know. You see it wasn't that long ago he asked me to help with Sora and clearly someone thought he was a big enough threat to eliminate him that quickly.''

''Him a threat ha. That fool lasted a whole ten minutes.'' said a voice that shocked everyone as a red haired woman appeared at the door.

Then they noticed the black cloak and Mickey cried. ''Are you part of Organization 13?''

''No, I'm just a humble passerby.'' she said sarcastically. ''Obviously, I am a member for I am Taria number 5.''

''What did you do to Yen Sid, Taria?'' said Mickey as everyone pulled out weapons.

''Before I show you, tell the others to leave or they die.''

''You and what army?'' said Donald.

''Oh, I don't know maybe this army!'' she said before a corridor of darkness shot up and out came thousands of heartless in a wave.

''Ahhhhhhhh.'' everyone screamed as the wave flooded the entire throne room.

''I warned you, although I feel merciful so you three and that Gummi ship of yours can leave.'' she said before snapping her fingers and Donald, Goofy, Festora and

although not seen Chip and Dale as well as the ship were flung into a nearby world.

Mickey after seeing his friends disappear and Minnie in trouble summoned his keyblade to fight. He soon destroyed the heartless leaving a small island in a sea of

darkness. Then a barrier shot up so the heartless would not advance further. Taria appeared and smiled wickedly.

''Why and how are you doing this?''

''The how is a bit complicated let's just say I went through the back door. As to why, I'm afraid it is time for the last keyblade master to fall!'' as she said this her

mirrors shot up and moved as though dancing.

''Well, I'm afraid your time has come Taria!''

''Let's see whose left standing then.''

The two began a fight with Mickey trying to strike her from above. However, she disappeared into a mirror and all around Mickey were a dozen all showing Taria in

them. He had to choose and so he lunged at one but then felt a blast of hot white light.

''Omp.'' he said before rolling over just before Taria could hit him with a knife.

He then got up and shot the blade at her head when her knife parried his with ease. Before she could hit him with the second, he backed away it literately missed by

an inch.

''Hm, your lasting longer than your master did. To bad your precious queen is swimming in that wave of heartless.'' said Taria manically at Mickey.

''On no, Minnie. How could you be so cruel?''

''Simple I'm smart enough to keep you here long enough to remove you once and for all.'' she said as her knife flung towards Mickey with him barely holding her back

with his keyblade.

''Never there will always be light to guide me back.''

''Not this time.'' she said before a mirror hit him from behind and she struck.

''Ahhhhhhhh.'' he screamed before falling into the mirror and vanishing.

''Target eliminated. I guess all that is left is to send this world into darkness.'' she said and with a wave of her hand it happened just so.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Keyblade?

''You'd figure spending a week together eating meals would have had a more positive effect to a relationship'' Luna thought during her astronomy class. She and Sora had

rather ordinary conversations and although they were pleasant it felt like nothing was changing. Although it was nice, Luna had a strange feeling that it was not having any

effect on Sora. He rarely seemed to smile or have fun which seemed weird for him not to. She figured they were friends and usually friends seem to enjoy time together. If

only their was a way to help Sora open up, then maybe he might share a laugh.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell which meant that class was over for the day. She grabbed her bag which was a simple brown shoulder briefcase (she

just wanted something to carry things in besides make-up) and walked out. She turned westward and walked away while everyone else went straight for the Great Dinning

Hall for dinner. She followed a different route to avoid traffic jams and to have a bit of quiet time. As she walked out into the courtyard, she heard something moving out

there.

''Who's there?'' she said as she reached for hidden throwing stars she kept in case of emergency.

''You want to help Sora open his heart, right?'' said a voice softly so not to be heard.

''Yeah, but who are you?''

''Someone who can help.'' the voice said before a music sheet fell onto the ground.

''What is this for?' said Luna cautiously as she picked it up.

''It's a song Sora once sung on his journey. He had a lot of fun with it. No doubt if you sing it to him at the dance he'll release his light once again.''

''Uh thanks but why are you helping me?''

''Let's just say I found out too much and wish to set things right.''

Luna then ran towards the voice but only saw a fading shadow where the person had been.

''Who was that? Well, let's see if this music can help Sora.''

**Meanwhile,**

Kira Hung was reading a report in her office when she felt an odd chill. Before she could react, a shadow snatched her and muffled her screams before it possessed her.

After falling onto the floor of her office in the struggle, she stood up looking the exact same except her eyes were darker than normal. She walked over to her office mirror

and smiled wickedly. In the mirror, there was a reflection of Alexia smiling wickedly.

''That should keep supposition off my back now to destroy whatever is causing that boy's heart to open up again.''

After dinner, Luna took a deep breathe and asked Sora, ''Would you like to accompany me to the dance next week?''

Sora a little surprised but also having a strange fluttering sensation (he assumed excitement) responded, ''Sure, I don't have any plans.''

''Great I'll be sure to see you there.'' said Luna.

Sora after remembering he didn't have any dress clothes had no choice but to ask one of the other students. He was surprised by how willing and friendly they were in

lending him one. Luna, on the other hand, went to the band room to gain permission to sing the song she got. It was accepted since it already fit the natural theme of water

for the dance. She went back to her room to practice and also make sure her outfit was ready for the dance.

**One week later…..**

Luna was dressed and ready for the dance. She wore a long purple skirt with matching a purple medium length shirt with sparkles to represent the stars . Around her neck,

she wore a sapphire necklace with a dusk purple lace shawl and wore small white high-heel shoes. In her hair, she wore a purple butterfly clip that brought our her silky

black hair elegantly. She looked as though she were dressed for dusk.

Sora was also dressed and already heading out with many of the other guys to wait for the females. Apparently, it was a tradition for the males to wait in the ballroom for

the females to arrive before the dance would begin. He was wearing an ordinary tuxedo much like the other guys he was following down the halls southward until they

reached a huge doorway. They opened and one by one about 200 guys walked into the ballroom.

The place was huge and pristine. The marble floor was polished to a complete reflective sheen that sparkled like the sun. The chandelier was large and glowing bright with

strong blue flames that wouldn't burn out for hours. The walls were made of a brown wood polished and strong with white collums with intricate ivy carved around them.

The end of the room held large glass windows letting in the rising moonlight with glass doors to enter the courtyard outside. The only real decorations added where a few

blue streamers and ballons. Outside were some tables lined with food to eat and others to sit at but it was a much more plainly decorated dance than Sora thought it would

be.

Sora walked outside and sat down at one of the tables. The courtyard looked like a beach since it was sandy across the back half. Their was also a lake beyond that reflected

the moonlight beautifully. The light shone pleasently across the entire place with such radience that Sora smiled without trying at its sheer beauty. Then he heard the noise

of hundreds of feet as one by one females wearing various shades of blue, green, orange, red and white dresses filed into the ball room looking for their dates. Then Sora

noticed the band as though it appeared out of nowhere. Finally as though on cue, Luna walked in dressed in purple clothes.

Luna walked elegantly towards Sora and to her shock people for the first time saw her. Many of men looked at her with a stranged shock that confused her. Sora, however,

saw her exactly as they did. Although normally most people would see Luna as an ordinary person, tonight her personality shone through and for a rare time showing her

real outward beauty. No longer did she appear as a shadow to others but as a soft brilant light.

After Luna reached Sora, another person's footsteps could be heard. In came Kira, she was wearing a black dress and seemed strange to Sora in her manner.

''Ahem, I would like to thank you all for coming. Our wonderful headmistress has given us tonight to celebrate your hard work. I hope you enjoy yourselves and remeber

that tomorrow you will be exempt from morning classes. Let the dance begin!'' she said as the students clapped and music could be heard.

''So Sora shall we dance?'' said Luna.

''No thanks, dancing is not my thing.'' he said standing up and walking a bit closer to her.

''Oh, come on it will be fun!''

''Not interested!'' he said shaking his head and backing up slightly.

''Maybe there's a way to help you get interested?''

''Like what?''

''I learned a really strange song you once heard on one of your journey's perhaps I can sing it to you?''

'Which song?'' he said curiously.

''If you let me sing it, I'll tell you.''

''Fine. I hope I'm not going to regret this.''

''You won't. Trust me.'' she said as she went over and whispered to the band leader before walking back.

And then at once Sora heard music from a song he once sang to cheer up Ariel but now was to cheer him up. Luna winked at him as when on cue she twirled and began to

sing beautifully.

''The seaweed is always greener, in somebody elses's lake.'' she sang beautifully before another twirl through an amazed crowd.

''You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right her on the ocean floor.'' she said dancing smoothly across the floor in a

manner that made Sora's heart beat faster than it had in years.

''Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for?'' just as she grabbed Sora and swung him into the dance and he started to join in cheerily.

"Under the sea, under the sea.'' they sang as one.

''Darling, it's better down where it's wetter take it from me.'' Luna sung solely her voice like a radiant angel.

''Up on the shore they work all da, out in the sun they slave away. While we devoting full time to floating under the sea.'' Sora sang as they spun off into other portions of

the crowd dancing nearly identical to each other and Sora laughed lightly with delight.

The music continued for a bit then everyone joined in and sang.

''Under the sea, under the sea. Under the sea, under the sea.'' before it transferred back to Sora and Luna.

''Since life is sweet here, we got the beat naturally.'' Luna sang.

''Even the sturgeon and the ray.'' Sora sang with Luna picking off after him perfectly.

''They get the urge to play. We got the spirit, you got to hear it...'' she sang(they were still dancing and now moving closer to each other).

''Under the sea.'' they sang again with another break and again the crowd joined in.

''Under the sea. Under the sea.''

''Where the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me.'' sang Sora.

''What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band.'' Luna sang.

''Each little clam here, know how to jam here.'' Sora countiued ready for the end.

''Under the sea.'' everyone sang.

''Each little slug here cutting a rug here.'' sang Sora and Luna as they began to dance closer to each other looking like they were having the time of their lives.

''Each little snail here. Know how to wail here.'' Luna sang.

''That's why it's hotter...'' sang Sora.

''Under the water.'' Luna sang synchronized to Sora.

''Ya we luck here. Down in the muck here. Under the Sea!'' they finished as the song ended.

When it did, the two reunited and Sora held Luna down in a pose with his hand under her head and holding her hand with the other. No one noticed the two blushing as they

stood and stared away from each other as they clapped and cheered. However, Kira stared coldly at Luna and knew she had to eliminate her.

''Uh, Sora could you excuse me for a minute. I have to go powder my nose.'' said Luna hoping to go cool off her hot face.

''Sure.'' he said as she walked off.

Luna walked out of the ballroom while Kira(Alexia) followed behind her. As she walked, she felt like eyes were on her all the way. She made it to the western courtyard

which had the best view of the fire hall high above when she felt a terrible uneasiness.

''Whose there?'' she said as she whirled around calling out her hidden bow and arrows.

''Time to finish this brat. Heartless come! Send her to oblivion!'' Alexia thought before creating a barrier to prevent Luna's magic and ran back to the ballroom.

She figured in her head, '' While here, why not send the world into darkness?''

Just then shadows with eyes came up moving in a weird fashion.

''What are they?'' Luna said before trying to call the water forward. ''What? Uh oh, my magic is not working!''

She then tried shooting one of them but without magic it barely did anything.

''This isn't good. HELP!'' she screamed as the heartless jumped at her.

The sound of her scream echoed all the way to the ballroom.

''Luna!'' said Sora as he realized she was in danger but before he could leave Kira showed up.

''Leaving so soon Keyblade Wielder! The show has only begun. Heartless attack.'' she cried out as hundreds of shadows poured into the room and she sent out more magic

barriers. Naturally, panic soon ensued as everyone ran around while Sora turned to Kira.

''Why? What are you doing, Kira?'' Sora said through gritted teeth.

''I'm afraid she has left the building but you'll not be stopping me.'' she said as she jumped into a portal of darkness.

He looked around but their was nothing he could do. The only way out was by vanquishing all the heartless but to do that he needed..

''Sora!'' cried a voice and he turned to see Festoria before she threw the Kingdom Keyblade at him.

''What? But you do know I can leave now right?'' he said confused.

''It's an emergency besides would you leave all these people to turn into Shadows?''

He shook his head no and then began fighting all the shadows.

**Meanwhile...**

Luna was struggling under a pile of shadows trying desperately to get free.

''Do you really need help? Call forth a keyblade!'' cried a familiar voice.

''But I'm not a keyblade wielder no witch has ever been one!'' she cried but was muffled under the heartless.

''Just believe and one will come unless you want Sora to fall into darkness thanks to Alexia's meddling.

This thought made Luna decide to try after all protecting the innocent was her job. She concentrated and believed that a keyblade would come. When the mysterious figure

saw the light, they quickly vanished into a portal of darkness. The light shone and the heartless vanished and after Luna blinked from the strong light she gasped. She was

holding a dark blue keyblade with white snowflakes decorating it and a snowflake chain. The blade was a snowflake with alternating colors and a round grip that had a wave

pattern reminding her of the sea.

''A keyblade!? But how?'' then more heartless mostly shadows but a few were soldiers. ''I guess I have no choice but to remove you guys.''

A fight soon began against the heartless.

''Oomph, well I understand why Sora is said to always use two hands this thing is heavy.''

Despite the heavy weight and lack of training, Luna reflected and attacked with mostly light movemonts. A heartless struck its claws into her but she paried it back. She

then struck it with a hard blow before it vanished. She continued onto the next one. One by one they fell until all were gone then the barriers vanished.

''I'd better go find Sora. Looks like I'll have to go north since the other route is still blocked.'' she said heading through the corridor.

While Luna was fighting the west, Sora finished off the heartless in the ballroom.

''I'd better go find Luna. It sounded like she was in the northern area.'' he said heading east through the corridors.

More heartless showed up but the two continued forward with each battle they gained better wisdom against the heartless. Course Sora had it way easier considering he had

been doing this for an entire year.

Finally, Luna reached the Northern staircase and was about to head back down the other corridor when she heard a laugh. It came from upstairs when out of the blue came

Kira.

''Mistress Kira, what's going on?'' she said warily.

''Simple darling. You've been a bad girl and I'm afraid it's time to let you go.'' she said.

Sora came in not long afterwards and saw the two females standing.

''You all right, Luna?'' he said making sure she was alright.

''Yes, but I think Kira's possessed by someone evil!''

''No darling, I just realized your not meant to be in My School and have decided to Expel You! From Life!'' she said evilly as darkness shone around her and her crossbows

were brought out poised for attack.

* * *

The three stood staring at each other as the fight began. Kira began firing towards them with quick movements. Luna dodged then summoned the water to the floor.

''You can not win!'' Kira cried.

Then she slipped and fell down the steps with lead to the two striking her.

''Back off!'' cried Sora lunging thrust after thrust.

''Don't think so!'' she barked back standing up and then swiping Sora into the air before jabbing him the ribs hurtling him into the wall.

''Sora.'' said Luna before Kira lunged the crossbow and Luna used the keyblade to hold it back.

''No you won't.'' she said before gathering her strength and pushed Kira back off balence.

''Oomph, why you brat!''

''Ice barrage.'' Luna called before Kira could react and it struck her hard from below as ice shoot from the ground as water froze and unfroze speedily.

Then she struck a series of blows creating a hefty combo.

''Prepare to die!'' cried Kira before lunging a powerful strike at Luna.

Luna was thrown back and was trying to get up when Kira stepped on the keyblade.

''You fool. No one messes with Organization XIII's plans and lives to tell the tale.'' she cried.

''Who ever you are you won't win!''

''Just try and beat me you won't last much longer.'' she said before getting ready to lunge.

As she lunged for a strike, Luna pulled out her bow and arrows and shoot an Ice arrow before Kira could react.

''Ahh.'' she said then Luna struck a hard blow.

''Err...'' said Kira before attacking again but then Sora who had regained his focus struck a blind spot and Luna blocked her attack.

''Let's try this. Beserk Shot!'' cried Kira quickly and shot randomly everywhere trying to hit her targets.

''Should not have messed with us!'' cried Luna striking from behind at Kira before Sora struck in front dealing a critical hit.

''No, I won't fail my master.''

''Too late.'' said Luna before hitting the final blow.

''Ahh.'' screamed Kira before a shadow blasted from her.

The shadow reformed revealing a woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black coat.

''Who are you?'' cried Luna.

''Alexia, number XI. Remember that and tremble fools for when I return you won't live to see the light of day again!'' she cried before fleeing into the darkness.

Kira lay unconscious on the floor traumatized but not harmed. Luna and Sora sighed with relief.

''Thanks Sora.'' said Luna.

''Hey, where did you get a keyblade?''  
''I don't know. It came to me out of nowhere.''

''Well, maybe someone else might knoww...'' said Sora but the world was swimming.

''Sora!'' Luna said as Sora began to collapse.

Sora didn't know what was wrong but a bunch of emotions came rushing to his heart as he blacked out...

**The Next Day**

''Welcome Donald and Goofy to our humble world.'' said Festora.

''Thank you your ladyship.'' said Donald

''Yeah but uh how is Sora?'' said Goofy.

''He seems to have reverted back completely. He is resting in his room. Unfortunately, he seems to suffer an unusual side affect.

''Ackkk, is it really bad?''

''Not bad in that cense rather he has forgotten all past events for nearly nine years except for the ones linked to Luna, the girl who restored him.''

''Is that bad?'' said Goofy.

''Only if anyone says anything. So keep your trap shut.''

''You got it.'' said Donald.

''Alright, I'll take you to him.'' said Festora leading them to Sora's room.

Inside Sora was sleeping in the only clean bed, they noticed a dark haired woman with green eyes holding a keyblade sitting next to him.

''A keyblade?'' they cried in confusion

''Yes, although I have no idea why I have one. I'm Luna and you must be Donald and Goofy but are you trying to wake him up?!''

''Sorry.'' said Goofy but too late Sora yawned and got up and rubbed his eyes before opening them.

''Donald! Goofy!'' he said before hugging them and jumping around with them.

''Morning, how do you feel?'' said Luna laughingly at the sight.

''Like a million buck.'' said Sora.

''Glad to hear it now settle down you four I've some news to tell you all.'' said Festora and after everyone calmed down continued.

''Now then I have bad news Master Yen Sid and Mickey as well as their worlds are gone.''

''What?!'' said Donald, Goofy, and Sora in shock.

''Who?'' said Luna confused.

''Their keyblade masters but that's not all. Sora, the worlds are in danger. Organization XIII has sent many worlds to darkness and we need your help. You have to go and put a stop to it before it's too late.''

''Okay, I'll do my best but why are you more straight forward than most.''

''Cause I'd rather us get started than waste time. You have to travel to the worlds and rescue the ones still left in the light. I'm sure Donald and Goofy will help. And I do

hope you'll succeed but I think you need new clothes those look old.''

''Oh yeah, I guess.'' he said then with a quick clap they changed into brand new ones. The clothes were unusually green and less baggy than usual which allowed quicker

movement. ''Wow.''

''Now as for you Luna, I see no reason why you can not accompany Sora and his companions and Jiminy Cricket will record everything.''

''Hello, friends.'' said the cricket pleasantly as he popped into view. ''But wait Sora doesn't have a hood anymore! Where will I stay?''

''You can stay in my bag.'' said Luna holding out her rucksack before the cricket got in cozily.

''Now like before I suspect the doors will open when the light reaches your keyblade.''

''Oh, yeah.'' said Sora.

''Oh, one more thing Luna take this book it contains spells. I now declare you a full fledged water witch.'' she said handing her a blue book.

''Oh thank you headmistress.'' said Luna but then a strange light emitted from the book.

The light hit Luna's keyblade and ignited the floor where she stood. She held it high and to her shock a lock appeared and the light shone into it. It made a snowflake shape

at her feet. She heard the sound of the lock unlocking before returning back to the room

''Ah, one of the seven passages is open. These passages once connected our world to others but were sealed long ago. You'd best follow it to where your destined to go.''

''Thanks Festora.'' they cried before heading out on a new adventure while in the dark Alexia watched with cold eyes.

* * *

**Alright, this world is done for now. I know the ending is probably less smooth than it can be but I'll give a better one at the start of the next. Please review and remember water is the theme.**


	6. Chapter 6 Old World and New Enemies

Twilight Road

''Okay, this ship looks really strange...'' said Luna as they entered the Gummi ship and began preparations to lift off onto the road she opened.

''Yeah, it looked weird the first time they took me to it, too.'' said Sora in the driver's seat as he began last minute preparations.

''What do you two mean by weird?'' said Donald irattedly.

''My world has none of these things. A matter of fact come to think of it I don't think keyblade wielders come anywhere near it.''

''But uh, dontcha kinda need to be initiated or something to be a keyblade wielder?'' said Goofy confused.

''No idea. Honestly, this is the first I heard of them. Only a handful of witches even know about them let alone discuss keyblades or their wielders.''

''Then how did you know about us?'' said Donald suspiciously.

''Festora. She knows since she is the guardian of this world. She may not have a keyblade but she knows about them.''

''Oh, okay.''

''You guys had better get ready because here we go!'' said Sora as the Gummi ship jerked before blasting off into the outer reaches of the worlds.

Only one path was shown to be connected on the monitor and a world laid on the end. Sora also took note that 6 others were shrouded behind it.

''I guess we have only one way to go.'' he said.

''Then let's see where it takes us.'' said Luna excitedly.

The ship then flew through the cosmos with nothing in its path. Luckily, the path was unguarded and thus they had a pleasant trip. Finally, an hour later a world appeared in front of them.

''Ready to land?'' said Sora.

''But there's a kinda weird fog. We have no idea what's down there!'' cried Donald.

''Only one way to find out.'' said Luna before grabbing Donald out of his chair and straight to the landing machine.

''Wakkk,''

''Enjoy the trip down.'' said Luna before everyone shoved Donald through then Sora, Goofy, and Luna jumped down into the unknown world...

Twilight Town

After landing on soft sand, Sora and the others looked around. At first all they saw was sand as far as the eye could see but then they looked higher up.

''Hey, this is Twilight Town!'' said Sora surprised mostly because he never saw the beach area of the city before.

''You've been here before?'' asked Luna.

''Yeah, I came here at least half a dozen times. I wonder how Hayner, Pence and Ollete are doing.'' he said before looking like he was in deep thought.

''They are doing great actually.'' said a voice startling everyone as they wheeled around.

The voice came from a woman wearing an organization outfit causing Goofy and Donald to raise their weapons. However, Sora stared at her in surprise for she was both beautiful and had unusual purple highlights in her silky black hair. Luna as she knew nothing about the organization did not yet know she was to be on guard at the sight of their coats.

''The Organization!?'' cried Donald snapping Sora to reality.

''What are you uh doing here?'' cried Goofy brandishing his shield.

''What I wanted some watermelon! I can't come and buy some for me and some of my fellow members or is that a crime?'' cried the woman before she took notice of Sora and Luna behind Goofy and Donald. ''My what a handsome young man and a lovely lady as well. You two make a cute couple.''

''What?'' they cried in surprise then blushed embarrassedly.

''Oh chill. I only came for some watermelon and to meet you all. See I don't have any weapons pointing at you do I?''

''Why do you want to meet us?'' asked Sora holding his keyblade wearily at the woman.

''Oh, to meet future enemies is really that hard to understand. Besides I can only assume Festora gave you only crumbs for your explanation like she usually does.''

''How do you know that?'' said Luna knowing full well what she was talking about.

''Alexia is a huge blabbermouth and even if you don't listen her words still stick to your brain. Now then would you care for a better explanation or figure it out yourselves in like a century?''

''How can we be sure your going to tell us the truth?'' asked Sora despite hoping for a better explanation since his curiosity was abuzz.''

''I'll try this, ahem.'' she coughed before continuing. ''My name is Helena and I'm number IX in the Organization. I've been it ever since Xemnas found me wandering in my world and later his younger self saving me before my demise in a timeline parallel to this. I enjoy long walks, fresh air, moonlight, purple, abstract ideas, and ect. Not what you were expecting but honestly it's better to make a good first impression than to leave lots of blanks.''

''Uhh…..''Sora surprised by Helena's strange behavior as she was nothing like any Organization member he ever and he meant EVER saw before.

''I'll take it you'll want an explanation of what your to do and how to do it now?'' and with reluctant nods Helena smiled and continued. ''Then there's no time like the present so let's get started.''

''Okay, you Sora turned into a rare form of a person where you have a heart just neither listen to it nor feel anything at all. No one really knows how you did or why but then you traveled across thousands of worlds trying to escape your friends trying to help for nearly ten years and now your back to your old self. That is what has already happened only thanks to the transition from then to now screwed with your memories so you don't remember anything up till after you failed your mark of mastery test. You following me?'' said Helena with empty stares form everyone.

''Don't say too much.'' mumbled Donald impatiently and worriedly.

''Not really….'' said Sora trying to process a load of info.

Helena was right though he couldn't remember anything very well. The last weeks were a blur with only bits and pieces remaining to remember the girl next to him he knew a little about.

''Well, you'll have plenty of time to remember soon enough. Now, you have to once save the world from us. But to do that some of your memories will have to return.'' said Helena with a light voice.

''How come your helping us?'' said Sora suddenly aware of how strange it was for an enemy to help.

''No clue just following orders. I was told to tell you to seek the Water witch Dahlia who lives out in the forest past the sea.'' said Helena pointing out to the trees beyond the beach before then saying. ''There is a secret train that will lead you out to it. Now one more thing I wonder if your still a master swordsman, Sora? Care to check?'' she said smiling wickedly making her face seem less beautiful.

''How is that?'' said Sora holding the keyblade ready for anything.

''A little game so ready to play!'' she cried before a flash of light….

* * *

** Helena I**

Helena and the others stood face to face with four items in front of them while behind her was some kind of board.

''The rules are simple choose sword, cup, pentacle, or wand. I choose one and so do you Sora, Luna, and you two. Whoever chooses correctly strikes the opponent. Whoever runs out of health first is the loser now game on!'' cried Helena.

Each of them grabbed a random item and then the board lit up.

''Swords, looks like I win.'' said Helena before striking Sora with a low blow.

Sora grumbled as the pain spiked in his leg just when the items returned. They grabbed the items again randomly.

''Pentacles won this round.'' said Helena as the board lit before….

''Thunder.'' cried Donald as he zapped Helena with a direct hit.

''Omph, lucky shot best be careful you won't like me when I'm angry.''

The next round started with the same sequence before the board lit up with wands.

''Looks like it's my turn.'' said Luna before three arrows were shot out of her bow directly at Helena.

''Why didn't you use the keyblade?'' asked Donald.

''I really have no clue how to and that thing is heavy!'' said Luna before another round began with the results being cups.

''My turn!'' said Sora excitedly before striking a critical hit on Helena.

The next rounds went with Helena-swords, Goofy-cups, Helena-pentacles, Sora-swords, Luna-wands, Sora-pentacles, and Helena-wands in order. The next one landed with cups again.

''I guess I won again.'' Luna said before she decided to attack with a magic arrow attack. ''Ice arrows!'' she cried before she shot and Helena gasped as the arrows struck her.

''You won!'' she gasped before the game disappeared in a flash as she got on her knees breathing deeply.

''Want some more?'' asked Sora before Helena started laughing.

''No thank you. I'll leave now but with some advice. Beyond this world lies two paths. Take the one that follows your heart for it will lead to the easier one of my fellow members.'' she said cryptically before getting up, summoning a corridor of darkness, and ran in and then vanishing within before it did as well.

''Well now what?'' asked Donald.

''Were you listening? We have to meet Dahlia over there across the sea.'' said Luna.

''But uh how are we gonna do that?'' asked Goofy.

''Maybe, we should go see the gang maybe they know how to find the train.'' said Sora.

''Better than searching the entire town that's for sure. So where do they live?'' asked Luna.

''Come on, we'll lead the way.'' said Sora before running down the beach.

''Wait up!'' said Luna before they all ran after him.

After running a while, they spotted the train tracks and soon came upon the station for the beach. They arrived and bought tickets to head for town. Then boarded the train and half an hour later arrived at Central Station. Exiting the station Sora began walking for the path down into town when shadows began popping up.

''Heartless!'' cried Sora summoning his keyblade while Luna got out her bow while the others got out their weapons.

''I think they are a distraction.'' said Luna when she noticed the shadows holding their ground. ''Maybe the Organization you mentioned wants to keep us busy so they can do uh whatever the heck it is they are doing.''

''Maybe.'' Sora whispered.

''I think we should just charge through find your friends, see what's going on, and then deal with them.'' Luna whispered back.

''Normally, I just fight first then seek answers but that woman shook me up so let's go with your plan.'' he said before charging without a second thought.

''Wait for us.'' cried Donald, Luna, and Goofy as they followed Sora.

They ran and struck heartless as they attacked heading downward running through strangely empty streets. They then entered an alley and then slipped through a gate into the familiar spot. Olette, Hayner and Pence were all sitting inside but when they entered the got up ready to attack.

''Hey, it's just us.'' Sora cried in alarm.

''Oh, it's you guys.'' said Hayner as they sighed with relief.

''How have you guys been?'' said Olette as they settled down.

''Fine but what about you guys?'' asked Sora

''Fine.'' said Hayner dismissively.

''Yeah except for heartless appearing in huge numbers across town we've been fine.'' said Pence.

''What?!'' cried Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

''Yeah, they started showing up after this woman with blond hair showed up and told the mayor if we didn't surrender we'd all fall into darkness.'' said Hayner.

''Did she have a black coat on?'' asked Luna.

They nodded all at once before she continued, ''We never meet my name is Luna.''

''Nice to meet you, I'm Olette, and these are my friends Hayner and Pence.'' said Olette before pointing to the two boys and after their nods continued. ''Now that woman do you know who she was?''

''She said she was part of Organization XIII and her name was Alexia. She attacked my school where I met Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I have no idea what she's after.''

''Who knows? All we know is she's caused a lot of unrest here in Twilight Town.'' said Pence.

''Another member Helena was here, too. She mentioned a woman named Dahlia, do know how we can find her?'' asked Sora.

''I've heard of her. She comes to town once in a while for supplies then disappears. She usually is seen near the Lower Streets of Twilight Town.'' said Olette.

''Can you show us how to get their?'' asked Sora.

''Sure, follow us.'' they said before walking out.

They followed as they were lead to the Central Station.

''See the tracks below. Take the one marked two, it leads to the lower trains common. It looks just like the one up here only without the path to the mansion. That's where Dahlia is seen.'' said Pence.

''Thanks for the help.'' said Luna.

''No problem.'' said Pence.

''Take care now.'' said Olette.

''Watch your backs.'' said Hayner.

Then they headed downstairs and boarded the train marked 2 and headed downwards heading hopefully towards Dahlia, the water witch of Twilight Town.

''I brought some watermelon!'' cried Helena before two more figures came out of the darkness into her room.

''You all right? I mean fighting those three was dangerous you know.'' said the dark haired woman before taking a slice.

''Victoria, I'm sure Helena's fine she didn't fade now did she? Besides, we have the upper hand since Sora knows nothing of us but we know all about him.'' said the brunette woman with gray eyes before taking some herself.

''Isabella is right. I am fine besides now Sora should be heading in the right direction. Taria said she wanted Alexia tested to make sure she was the right quality or whatever. Well, now she will get her wish. I wonder if she'll pass or fade into nothingness.''

''We'll see soon enough.'' said Isabella before the three dove into their treat.


	7. Chapter 7 Antagonists fight back!

**You know I foget to metion dusk also fell into the theme of water. Ah well...**

**Luna: You should remember more often!**

**Yeah... Anyways, time for another Organization member fight! Hope you enjoy and please review c:**

* * *

''Now witch way?'' asked Donald after they arrived at the lower streets. They looked identical to the ones above even with a second sandlot but the buildings were different and there were no stores only houses.

''Well, I have a compass and the woods where Helena said Dahlia live were north of the town so we should go that way.'' Luna pointed in the direction of the road leading to an alleyway.

Heartless soon showed up in that direction.

''Now I know that has to be the right way. They always get in the way of the right path.'' said Sora.

Then the began fighting through. When all of them were gone, they continued forward bashing more heading along the alley. Unfortunately, it came to a dead end around it's northern edge.

''Dead end, garsh do you ya think we made a wrong turn?'' asked Goofy.

''Maybe but first let me try something.'' said Luna before pulling out some sparkly dust which she threw at the wall.

All of a sudden a doorway appeared out of thin air and beyond laid a small train and train tracks leading across the water.

''Waak! How'd you know?'' cried Donald surprised.

''She Is a Witch. So I figured she hid the path. Star dust is something I never leave home without. It can reveal hidden paths.''

''Wow.'' said Sora surprised by how smart Luna was( and pretty). ''Well, let's go!''

They boarded the train and then it sprang to life heading out into the woods beyond. After halting, they saw it lead them to a large house inside a bog with a woman gardening outside it. She wore the usual witch associated clothing with a black cloak and wearing a blue broach that looked like a starfish. Her golden hair flowed like water as she stood and stared with eyes the color of dusk.

''I see you have finally come. I am the witch Dahlia and welcome to you Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna.''

''You knew we were coming?'' said Sora.

''Of course I have the power of foresight. Why else would I leave my train to pick you up? Now then come inside we have much to discuss.''

The inside of the house smelled of herbs and lavender. It looked like a fortuneteller's house with a crystal ball and table in the center. Dahlia motioned for them to sit around the round table. After all of them were seated, Dahlia sat down and with a flick of her hand the lights dimmed and the crystal ball shimmered alight.

''Now then where to start. Ah yes. Ahem, as you are well aware Organization XIII has returned. Those of us who choose to still fight are baffled to their goals but it seems they are trying to balance the forces of light and darkness using the Heartless and Nobodies. Luckily, we have already hidden the princesses in safe locations for the time being. All except for Kairi I'm afraid.''

''What?! Were is she?'' cried Sora alarmed and looking a bit darker in his eyes.

''I'm afraid the only one who might have known is you Sora. You see your memories are a mixed up but your disappearance all those years ago coincided with hers and you may be the only one who can answer that question.''

''But if I can't remember then how can I…''

''There is one way I can try to restore your memories but the process can be dangerous and will require time.''

''If it can help Kairi, then I'll do it.''

''You sure Sora?'' said Luna and Sora nodded so she smiled telling him she supported his choice.

''Alright but I can only do so many at a time. I'll try to fix the memories in order.'' said Dahlia before moving to a cauldron hidden behind a star covered curtain.

''Here goes. Alomora, Kaliana, Jetumo, seto, dear waves of time reveal that which is lost and tell us what befell this boy after his journey in the sleeping worlds of yesterday!'' she chanted before a portal appeared in front of Sora.

''Step in and you'll be taken into your memories but be fare warned, you'll only be able to travel one chain at a time and no else can interfere.''

''Okay.'' he said before smiling back and saying, ''I'll be back I promise, see you guys soon!'' and the he jumped into the swirling vortex.

''Now then you three should go and deal with the heartless until Sora's return.''

''Okay, come on guys.'' said Luna and Donald looked at her a little hesitant before they all walked out to deal with the heartless.

World of Memories

Sora finding master Eraques' keyblade. Him promising to return to Kairi. Her giving him the way finder. His trip back to Twilight Town for training.

Sora remembered and relived all this as though it was happening right now although it was nine years ago. Then he was in Master Yen Sid's tower where the wizard was telling him about special powers locked in the keyblade.

''You must remember your blade has abilities beyond what you know. One such is the power to create things using only light. Your imagination and the power in it will allow you to use your power in new ways. Now your task is to master this.''

''Okay, what do I do?''

''Head into town with Donald and Goofy and use this power to defeat the heartless there. If you beat them all, you'll well be on your way to becoming a Keyblade Master.''

''Yes, Master Yen Sid.'' he said before heading out.

His reunion with Donald and Goofy. His trip in the Gummi ship to Twilight Town.

Then he came onto the lower streets with his friends. He didn't remember being there before but heartless soon showed up interrupting his thoughts. He then tried to think of something to practice his power with.

A pirate ship would be cool. Alright, concentrate.

All of a sudden a brightly light pirate ship appeared He saw it appeared and was controlled it with his keyblade. He then made it swing back and forth like an amusement ride as it swung around and around hitting tons of shadows. Then it vanished as fatigue began to ebb in from using all his power. He then shot fire at the shadows and headed down the alleys.

He headed south through the alleys and out the town. Into the southern woods, fighting heartless after heartless following the path until he came to a large mountain. It tingled with the sense of magic and he swore a strong darkness.

He was at the top and found nothing until he turned around. At the other side was a woman in an Organization coat, she smiled wickedly and clapped her hands. The rocks formed behind him and his friends into a huge rock monster. He then got out his keyblade before hearing a voice.

''Fool. This is no longer your memories. It's real and while you deal with my creature, I'll head out to destroy that witch. Ha Hahaha!'' she laughed wickedly before exiting.

''Oh no! Luna's in danger. I better defeat this thing before she gets hurt.''

The two-headed rock monster, however, was far too large to even land a single blow since it was the size of a skyscraper! Sora once again concentrated on the power of the keyblade calling the light for a vehicle to allow him to strike the creature with. He then felt himself and his memory friends fly up before being placed into a magic train. He then commanded it to fly around and he began to strike the heartless. He struck the left arm and then the legs followed by a strike to the stomach. The creature tried to strike him with its hand but he struck back before it could hurt him and then as he flew back around he jumped over another attack. He could feel the coming of the magic dissolving so he willed it up into the sky and struck the creature in its right arm as he soared higher still. Then flew down and struck several times across its back before flying up back into the front. This time he flew it extremely high and before the magic could vanish he flung down and jumped out as the train soared straight into the creature. Light and electricity flung out as the creature dissolved into darkness as it was destroyed. Then Sora blinked and he was back in Dahlia's house and the memory world vanished.

''I'm back but where are the others?'' asked Sora quickly.

''Well, I told them to take care of the heartless infestation. Why?'' asked Dahlia sensing Sora's distress.

''A woman wearing a black coat said she was going to eliminate Luna. I have to go find her!'' cried Sora.

''Then you'd better hurry. Here I'll open you a shortcut.'' Dahlia then made a portal with the image of Twilight Town's central station in its background.

''Thanks, I hope to see you soon.'' cried Sora.

''Me too. I hope those memories can help you.'' she said before jumping in.

His friends were there and had just finished off the last of the heartless there when Sora showed up.

''Sora, what's wrong you seem like you've seen a ghost.'' asked Luna staring at his face looking slightly darker than normal.

''Never mind that we'd better go before….''

''Before I show up!'' cried a voice before Alexia jumped down from the clock tower.

''The Organization!'' cried Donald.

''No, I'm just someone wearing a black coat. Obviously, I am one why would I act like one like that brat. Oh, what was his name. Ah yes, Riku.''

''What do you want?'' cried Sora.

''Oh just to enjoy torturing you. I wonder if you even remember where he is now. Or where that gift Kairi gave you went.'' said Alexia.

''Huh?''

''You don't have it anymore but I do.'' she smiled wickedly before pulling out the Wayfinder.

''Hey, that's Sora's. Give it back!'' cried Luna.

''Only way to get it and that's through me!'' she cried before a light flashed in front of their eyes.

* * *

** Alexia I**

Alexia stood on one end of the square with both hands holding Dirks. Sora, Luna, Goofy and Donald stood facing her.

''Prepare for defeat.'' she cried as she struck at Luna.

''Ow.'' she cried as pain shoot up her arm.

Then Sora struck with high blow at Alexia. Then she vanished and reappeared behind and struck. Then Donald shoot fire but she dodged and it hit Sora.

''Sorry.'' cried Donald.

''Hah, I'm not like those old soft fools from the original. I won't be so easily beaten.'' she said before lunging at Luna again.

However, Luna was ready and ice shards shoot straight at Alexia knocking her back. Then, Alexia began throwing daggers across the square. She hit Goofy and Donald knocking them out in a single blow.

''Donald! Goofy!'' said Sora before getting angry.

He then struck at Alexia with a hard blow.

''That the best you can do!''

She then struck him back with hard force.

''Take this!'' she cried as she leapt and flung knives hitting everywhere.

Luna quickly froze more water vapor and made a shield to protect her from the knives. Then flung it right back at Alexia who screamed as she smashed to the floor. Then she shoot several arrows at her before she got up and screamed.

''You have yet to see true terror.'' she yelled before a sword struck at Luna.

''Your not a real keyblade wielder!'' she cried before Sora struck her with another blow.

''I may not know how to use one but my strategies can still beat you!'' cried Luna before a bolt of lightning was shot at her square in the face.

''How?'' she cried in shock.

''What! There are witches that can use more than one element. Just because water was my first doesn't mean I don't know the rest.'' she said.

Alexia got back up but then felt a bash on her head as Goofy was recovered. Before she could react Donald cried out Fire and she was blasted back by the flames.

''How dare you?!'' she cried before she flung various knives everywhere in a circle.

However, Luna and Sora jumped out of the way and Sora flung his keyblade while Luna shot Ice arrows causing a critical hit.

''You can not win!'' she cried as she began a new attack. ''Torrential Blades!''

The blades now were soaring in a million directions hitting everyone as they flew by. They left no opening as Alexia began forcing them to strike everywhere. However, Luna moved water under Alexia and when she dared to move.

''Ahhh.'' she cried as she slipped and then saw Luna holding her keyblade.

''Uh, I don't know what it is doing her but Charge!'' she said before striking Alexia and stood behind her.

''Impossible!'' cried Alexia as the light flashed again.

She then was seen on the ground gasping for breath. The Wayfinder was lying at her feet.

''Next time you won't be so lucky.'' she said before limping into a Corridor of Darkness and vanishing into the dark.

''Here Sora. I think this is yours.'' said Luna as she picked up the Wayfinder and handed it to Sora.

''Thanks.'' he said before whispering to it. ''I find you, don't worry Kairi.''

Then the Wayfinder glowed and Sora stood with Keyblade in hand as the glowing crown shown beneath his feet and then a keyhole appeared. He shoot the keyhole with light and heard an unlocking noise.

He then was back with his friends.

''I take it a new road has opened.'' Luna asked.

''Yeah, you guys ready to move on and find our lost friends?''

They nodded and then headed out to the Gummi Ship to a new world and hopefully to Kairi and Riku. In the shadows, Dahlia smiled knowing they would one day find all those who were lost.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to hurry up with the next one before summer really starts. So please review and maybe I'll triple my output before the end of summer. c:**

**Oh right. I'd better try again with the second theme. Hopefully as you read the next chapters it will clarify what I mean if you don't understand.**

**The theme is earth and words I associate with it but are not the full list include:**

**mountains, plants, friendship, soil, plateaus, awareness, midnight, farming, and more**

**and the forest is something I associate with another element so don't use anything with that as an idea!**


End file.
